Bajo el Mesón
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Se dio cuenta hacía mucho tiempo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso. Él era el que sobraba en aquella ecuación. Ya aquel trío inseparable se había vuelto un dúo amoroso. No servía ahora, no debía estar en ese lugar donde solamente era alguien para desahogar los sentimientos. [Viñeta].


_Soberana mierda._

_¿Commoner fluffy?¿Con qué se come eso?¿eh?¿¡EH?!_

_Maté al CommonerShipping de manera tan estúpida..._

_Bueno, esto me gano por andar escuchando Labios Compartidos de Maná una y otra, y otra, y otra vez._

_Ah._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío. Fin._

_**Advertencias: **__Drama. HaughtyShipping [Pearl & Platina], CommonerShipping [Diamond & Platina], posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **__¡LA PACHA MAMA QUIERE SANGREEEE!_

* * *

La besó en los labios con suavidad, una ternura casi indescriptible, la inocencia que proclamaba intentaba cubrir lo prohibido que contraía aquel simple contacto. Atrapó su cintura con la mano, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, eliminando aquel pequeño espacio que permitía a sus pulmones respirar adecuadamente. Trataron de no hacer ruido alguno, conscientes de que el verdadero dueño de aquellos labios con sabor a chocolate—por comer las chispas que pusieron a la mezcla de las galletas—estaba a unos escasos metros de ellos.

Diamond sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento cruzar a lo largo de su corazón apasionado por la cocina. Estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, aquel que le apoyó en todo momento y siempre le acompañaba en cada aventura nueva que realizaban juntos.

Platina no pronunció palabra, y en ese mutismo tan brusco que se formó, volvió a atrapar la boca de Dia con la suya, comenzando de nuevo aquel juego tan peligroso.

Pearl, por su parte, colocaba la espesa mezcla en los moldes para hacer los conocidos postres. Su novia, la señorita, había pedido que le enseñaran, así que los amigos comenzaron aquella labor. Se sentía alegre, porque por fin, luego de tanto años de conocer a la Berlitz y de añorar su amor en silencio, logró conseguir una cita con ella y ser su pareja.

La chica murmuró algo que apenas llegó a los oídos de Diamond, y luego, con las mejillas sonrojadas por haberse besado con el mejor amigo de su novio a escondidas de él, salió de bajo el mesón de granito que apenas era sostenido por una columna justo en medio de la enorme mesa.

—¿Encontraron el cortador?—preguntó Pearl, tomando la mano de la joven con delicadeza y ayudándola a incorporarse adecuadamente. Ella asintió, esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que le mostraba al rubio el cortador de plástico que "cayó" al suelo—¡Qué bueno! Ya terminé con los moldes, podríamos comenzar ahora manualmente—dijo, observando a Diamond caminar al otro lado de la cocina para buscar un envase de chispas de chocolate.

—Quiero hacer más. Le llevaré unas a Riley—musitó, quitándose la bufanda del cuello y dejándola sobre una de las sillas del desayunador. Buscó su mochila, que estaba no muy lejos de ese lugar, y sacó las bayas para hacer los _poké-blocks _para Lucario y Riolu.

Trató de ignorar el cosquilleo que se generaba en su estómago cuando recordaba el dulce sabor de Platina. El tacto cortés que siempre sentía en su piel.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, recordando que ella no era suya, sino de Pearl. Platina estaba con Pearl. Platina pensaba en Pearl, no en él; Platina soñaba con Pearl, no con él; Platina amaba a Pearl, no a él. Apretó los dientes, clavando las uñas en la madera en la que cortaba las _berries. _

Se dio cuenta hacía mucho tiempo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso.

Él era el que sobraba en aquella ecuación. Ya aquel trío inseparable se había vuelto un dúo amoroso. No servía ahora, no debía estar en ese lugar donde solamente era alguien para desahogar los sentimientos.

Porque eso era, una marioneta hecha de amores rotos, bajo el control de esos labios hipnotizantes y de aquella mirada tan frívola, al mismo tiempo cálida. Un simple sirviente, dispuesto a los deseos de la joven adinerada que no sabía a quién amar.

Pero ya las cosas estaban establecidas.

Ella estaría con Pearl, sonriente y alegre, a la vista de todos y en todo momento feliz por tenerlo a su lado.

Mientras que ella se encontraría con él bajo la sombra y el manto de la mesa, huyendo de la verdad como dos amantes prohibidos.

_Te espero mañana._

Esa oración, dicha antes de volver a la rutina, se repetía en su mente, grabada con fuego y quemada sobre su corazón herido.

Tendría que seguir oculto bajo el mesón.

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_

_**¡LA INCA KOLA NO TIENE PLÁTANO, LA INCA KOLA TIENE HIERBA LUISA, PLÁTANO NO!**_


End file.
